The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
After trauma or surgical intervention, there may be a need to fix bone fragments together to immobilize the fragments and permit healing. Compressive force can be applied to the bone fragments by encircling the bone fragments or bridging the fragments together across a broken or otherwise compromised portion of the bone. The compressive forces should be applied such that upon ingrowth of new bone, the fragments will heal together and restore strength to the trauma or surgical intervention site.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods to apply compressive force to a bone to affect healing. Further, there is a need for an apparatus and related methods which are easy to use intraoperatively to accommodate various bone sizes, shapes, or locations of fractures.